


Daisy

by wanderlustfaery (etherealprey)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Magical school, Post Hogwarts, background dramione
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:26:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealprey/pseuds/wanderlustfaery
Summary: Harry gets a call from Dudley, whom he hasn't heard from in a while. Dudley is concerned that his daughter Daisy is different.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea. No beta

Harry never really showed fear. He was a Gryffindor and was always brave. Courageous. He’d run in with his wand shooting out spells with no real plan. He was amazed that he had lived this long. He was the boy who lived. Twice. Except now, he was afraid. Actually afraid. It was one of the few times charging into a room with no plan would be a terrible idea. He sighed and rubbed his head, making his hair stick up in all directions. He sighed and knocked on the door.

* * *

 

_2 days earlier_

  
Harry’s cell phone started to ring. He glanced over at it on his desk. Few people actually called him. They mostly texted. He picked up the phone and looked at the name. Dudley. Strange. Dudley never called. He answered the call.  
“Dudley” Harry said  
“Harry, I need your help”  
“What’s wrong?”  
“I don’t know how this happened. I don’t know what to do”  
“Just calm down, and tell me what’s happened”  
“It’s Daisy”  
“Is she hurt?”  
“No, she’s….she’s different”  
“Different how?”  
“She’s different like you”  
Well Harry wasn’t expecting that at all. It took him a second to process what Dudley had said.  
“Harry, are you there?”  
“Yes I’m here. Tell me what happened”  
“She’s like you Harry. She got angry at school, and she’s made such a mess”  
“Tell me what happened”  
“They were teasing her, making fun of her, and she got mad, and I told her to walk away and she did, but then...Harry, all the windows exploded”  
“Was she hurt? Was anyone hurt?”  
“She wasn’t hurt, but some of the kids, they got some cuts and scrapes, but should be alright. I don’t know what to do”  
“It’s alright. How old is she?”  
“She’s 6. And I know I don’t have any right to ask anything of you but-”  
“It’s alright. Six is about thre age kids start to show accidental magic.”  
“Harry, I don’t know what to do”  
“I can stop by the day after tomorrow, you know to talk to her”  
“Thanks Harry”

* * *

 

Harry walked into the small house that Dudley owned with his wife. Dudley seemed to turn over a new leaf after the dementor incident. He tried to be a better person, because he didn’t like who he was becoming.  
“She’s in her room” Dudley said  
Harry walked down the hallway to the door with painted daisies. He knocked on the door and opened the door. He walked inside and saw his niece sitting on the bed playing with her stuffed animal.  
“Hi uncle Harry” Daisy said  
“Hey Daisy, how are you?” Harry said closing the door  
“Is this about what happened at school?”  
“Well yes, but I’m also here to see you”  
“You saw me on my birthday. You gave me that frog. It still smells like chocolate”  
“Yes, you said you liked it”  
“I do, he smells nice”  
Daisy put her stuffed animal down and walked over to her shelf where the stuffed chocolate frog sat. She picked him up and hugged him.  
“Still smells like chocolate” Daisy said  
“So, what about what happened at school. Your father tells me you got angry”  
“They were being mean to me, making fun of me. Daddy says to walk away when they do that, but they said mean things and they were laughing at me”  
“I know how that feels, not too long ago people were mean to me as well”  
“I walked away, but they kept saying mean things and laughing and I got so angry. I thought I was going to explode”  
“And then what happened?”  
“There was a loud noise and the windows went boom. Everyone was screaming”  
“Was this the first time something like this has happened?”  
Daisy hugged the frog tighter and looked down.  
“It’s ok, you can tell me. I won’t tell your father”  
“I’m not suppose to keep secrets from daddy”  
“Alright, how about I show you something then”  
Harry tugged on the frog she was holding pulling it out of her arms. He placed it on the bed and took out his wand. He tapped the frog with it. The frog jumped to life and started jumping around the room. Daisy squealed in delight. The frog hopped back onto the bed and then licked her with its tongue. Daisy laughed and then grabbed the frog, hugging it.  
“I’m like you Daisy” Harry said  
Daisy merely nodded. Harry tapped his wand on the frog and it stopped moving in her arms. Daisy looked at the frog sadly.  
“Bring him back” Daisy said  
“Later, now tell me has this ever happened before?”  
“Yes a few times, sometimes it’s something small that no one notices”  
“Show me”  
Daisy walked over to the wall where there were paper flowers strewn about the walls. She touched on and they all started moving.  
“How long have you been able to do this?” Harry asked  
“Not long. Daddy doesn’t know. I don't want him to get mad”  
“Daisy, he won’t be mad. If anything he’ll be proud of you. You’re a witch, Magic is real”  
“I’m a witch?!”  
“Yes, you are, and in a few years, you’ll get an owl, a letter. And this letter will be your letter to go to this wonderful school, where you’ll learn to be a witch, with other kids who are just like you”  
“You mean there are other kids like me?”  
“Yes, lots of them”  
“I want to meet them!”  
“Let me ask your father first, but you should know that you’re special. Not everyone is a witch or wizard”  
“Is my daddy one?”  
“No, he’s not”  
“But how am I one? Is my mommy one?”  
“No, your parents are muggles, they don’t have magic, but you do”  
“But why?”  
“I’m not sure, but I am, and my mom was too”  
“Really?”

* * *

 

Harry walked out of Daisy’s room. He saw Dudley pacing down the hallway.  
“She’s fine” Harry said  
“How is she fine?”  
“She’s afraid of making you angry, that you’d be ashamed of her somehow”  
“I would never be ashamed of her. I love her, she’s my daughter”  
“Then you should tell her. She’s been showing signs of magic for a while now. She was afraid of telling you”  
Dudley looked at the door to this daughter's room. He felt ashamed that she was afraid of telling him.  
“Just tell her you love her no matter what. And she’ll show you what she can do”  
“Thanks Harry”  
Dudley opened the door to his daughter’s room and walked inside.

* * *

 

Dudley held onto his daughter’s hand as they walked down the street with Harry. He walked into the alley looked at the bricks. He took his wand out and tapped the bricks in a certain pattern and then the bricks started to move apart, revealing Daigon alley. Dudley and Daisy stood back in amazement.  
“Come on now” Harry said stepping through  
Dudley and Daisy walked down the street with Harry, looking up at everything in awe.  
“This may be a bit much for you, let’s start somewhere small” Harry said  
Harry led them to candy store. They looked at all the different types of candy. Harry ended up buying them both a large bag of candy each. Harry took out the box of jelly beans.  
“Alright, let’s start with these. Bertie Bott’s every flavor jelly bean, and by every flavor they mean every flavor, to caramel to earwax. You’ve been warned” Harry said offering the box  
Daisy eagerly reached in and took out a jellybean. She put it in her mouth and scrunched up her face.  
“That’s lemon! It’s so sour!” Daisy said  
Dudley reached in and took a jellybean out. He chewed on it.  
“Gross, this is grass!” Dudley said  
“Here try this then” Harry said offering the purple box  
“What’s this?” Daisy asked  
“It’s a chocolate frog” Harry said  
Daisy ripped open the box and the frog looked up at her and jumped. Harry reached out and grabbed it before it could escape. The frog sat on Harry’s hand and looked around.  
“They’ve only got one good jump in them” Harry said  
“But they’re alive!” Daisy said  
“No, it’s just a charm, after they jump, the charm disappears. See?”  
Daisy looked at the frog who didn’t move anymore. She frowned and then looked back at the box. There was a card at the bottom and she reached in to take it out.  
“Uncle Harry you’re on a card” Daisy said  
Harry put the frog back in the box and tried to take the card from her.  
“Harry Potter, the boy who lived twice. Defeated Voldemort, and went on to become an Auror.” Dudley read  
“What’s an auror?” Daisy asked

* * *

 

Daisy held onto Dudley’s hand as they walked towards the building. She squeezed her father’s hand.  
“I’m afraid daddy” Daisy said  
Dudley bent down and brushed Daisy’s hair aside.  
“There’s nothing to be afraid of Daisy. This is just a new school, with kids who are like you”  
“What if they don’t like me?”  
“Who cares if they don’t? You’re a witch, you can do anything. You are special. That old school, it was filled with boring people who were jealous that they couldn't do magic. But here, this is where you belong”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, kids just like you, they were scared and confused just like you were”  
Daisy nodded and Dudley lead her inside the school. From the outside, it looked like a small brick school, but on the inside, it was huge. The ceiling was cathedral height. The lobby was enormous and decorated with portraits that moved and talked. The father and daughter stood there in awe and amazement.  
“You’re here, brilliant, this way!” Harry said from behind  
“Uncle Harry!” Daisy beamed

* * *

 

Inside the classroom, Hermione was talking to her class. Harry had brought in Daisy and Dudley.  
“Class this is Daisy. She’s new, she just discovered she could do magic. Say hello class” Hermione said  
“Hello Daisy” the children all said  
“Daisy why don’t you come here and tell us something about yourself” Hermione said  
Daisy walked over to Hermione and looked at the class.  
“My name is Daisy. My daddy is over there” Daisy pointed  
“Your daddy is Harry Potter?!” one of the students yelled  
“No, he’s my uncle. My daddy is the one next to him” Daisy pointed  
“Your uncle is Harry Potter!”  
“That’s so cool!”  
Harry felt embarrassed. Dudley didn’t understand why everyone was so amazed by Harry. Everyone here was a wizard or witch.  
“So is your dad the wizard? Or is your mom a witch?”  
“Are you muggleborn?”  
Daisy’s eyebrows knit together. She was confused.  
“Class, I thought we went over this before. That doesn’t matter” Hermione said  
“But Seamus said he was half and half”  
“His dad’s a muggle”  
“His ma’s a witch”  
“Bit of a shock when he found out”  
The class then laughed. Hermione smiled. Of course everyone loved Seamus.  
“Um, my mommy and daddy can’t do magic, but I can” Daisy said  
“So you’re like me then, my parents are muggles too. But I can do magic, we’re muggleborn” Hermione said  
“So half and half is other people?” Daisy asked  
“Yes, well, some people. Like some of the students here, and my friend Seamus. He has one magical parent and one muggle parent” Hermione said  
“Then what’s the other stuff?”  
“Um, there are kids who have both magical parents out there too” Hermione said

* * *

 

Dudley and Harry stepped outside into the hallway. Dudley looked into the classroom.  
“She’ll be fine” Harry said  
“I know, I just want to make sure” Dudley said  
“I know it’s scary for you not to know what’s going to happen next. But I’m telling you, Hermione is my friend, I’ve known her since I was 11. She’s a good person. Daisy is in good hands here”  
“But this school, I don’t know, I don’t know I’m going to pay for it”  
“Dudley, this school is free, you don’t have to worry. Hermione started this school for muggleborn kids who don’t know anything about the wizarding world. She wants them to be prepared when they go to Hogwarts”  
“Your friend’s a good person, doing that for kids she doesn’t even know”  
“She was like them too. This school’s run off donations. Don’t worry about it. Just be proud of her”  
“Potter, other Potter” Draco said approaching him  
“Malfoy” Harry said  
“I’m not a Potter, I’m a Dursley” Dudley said  
“Another muggleborn?” Draco asked  
“My cousin, his daughter is. She’s in there with Hermione now” Harry said  
“I would say it was lovely seeing you, but it’s not, so I won’t” Draco said before leaving  
“What’s his problem?” Dudley asked  
“He’s got several, but the biggest one is the one in the classroom right now” Harry said smiling, “He’s married to Hermione. He’s rich and it’s his money that funds the school. But don’t worry, Hermione keeps him in line” Harry said  
“Your world is so magical and wonderful” Dudley said  
“Here have a jellybean”  
"Oh I got earwax!" Dudley groaned


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta still.

Harry led Dudley and Daisy through King’s Cross Station. 

“Hurry up, don’t want to be late!” Harry said 

The father and daughter pushed their trolley following Harry. They stopped at the brick wall between platform 9 and 10. Harry turned to the two of them.

“Now, I know it looks like a wall, but it’s not really. I was in for a bit of a shock myself the first time. Just push the trolley through” Harry said

“Are you mad?” Dudley said

“Remember Daisy, magic is real” Harry said

“It’s real! It’s real! It’s real! And I’m going to go to Hogwarts! It’s real! It’s real!” Daisy said over and over to herself as she ran towards the brick wall

Dudley watched in amazement as she walked through the wall. Harry watched Dudley’s reaction and laughed.

“This will never get old. Come on Dudley, we can’t be late” Harry said walking into the wall

Dudley walked up to the wall and touched it. It felt like a wall, Harry reached out and grabbed his arm and pulled him in. Dudley looked around at the train platform and at the huge train with students boarding. 

“Dad! Hurry up!” Daisy yelled

Dudley helped Daisy with her trunks onto the train. He hugged her tightly. 

“Remember to be good. And if you need anything, I’m always here. Your uncle Harry can be there too” Dudley said

“I know dad” Daisy said

“I’ll miss you, but you’ll be back by Christmas”

“I’ll miss you too dad, you don’t have to worry.”

“Time to get on the train” Harry said

Dudley hugged her one last time and watched as Daisy got on the train. Dudley stood with Harry next to him watching Daisy sit in the train compartment. She smiled and waved at them. A boy walked into the compartment and introduced himself. A blonde boy with a smirk that looked too familiar. He said something to Daisy and she laughed. She took out a hair tie to tie up her hair but he stopped her and touched the hair tie in her hand. It transformed into a Daisy. She looked at it in amazement. He took the daisy and placed it in her hair. 

“I don’t like that boy” Dudley said

“Of course you don’t” Harry said

“He’s sitting too close to her”

“They’re friends”

“No, absolutely not!”

“Oh relax Dudley. That’s Scorpius, Hermione’s son”

“Oh that’s ok then”

“He’s also Malfoy’s son”

“No!!!”

The train whistled and started to pull out of the station. Harry waved to Daisy and Dudley waved as well. 

“Don’t worry, she’ll be back before you know it. Here have a jellybean”


End file.
